


Slytherin Returns

by Shade_Child1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: TRANSLATIONSIch bin hier, um meinen Onkel Gellert Grindelwald zu sehen = I'm here to see my Uncle Gellert GrindelwaldI'm here to see my Uncle Gellert Grindelwald = I'm here to see my Uncle Gellert GrindelwaldVielen Dank, meine Herren = Thank you, gentlemen





	1. Chapter 1

"You have volunteered to protect the goblet during the time of the tournament. Is this correct?" Asked the goblin king in front of the door of the deepest vault in existence.

"Yes, your Majesty." Replied the robe draped figure stepping from the shadows to the side of the vault.

"Very well, I do hope your skills will be unnecessary though." The king responds as he opens the Unnumbered vault.

"As do I, my liege, but I also had hoped this madness would not touch my ancestor's immortal child once more." The figure said trailing the king with a long sigh.

"Indeed, the cup," said the king opening an old solid mahogany box, "but, the choice has been made. Come back in an hours' time to collect the artifact and your team."

"I only require one other, and I request William Weasley do to his skill. I will take the hour to pack and meet back at the main meeting chambers with William." The figure said bowing nearly folding in half.

"I will be sure he is informed." The king said with a slight nod as they parted ways some levels up from their original location.

"Of course." The figure replied with a jerky nod before hopping a cart to the lobby.

**-Later, Main Meeting Room of the King-**

"Lady Slytherin, I'm honored you chose me to accompany you on a mission." Bill Weasley said coming up to the figure leaning against the frame of the door to the kings main meeting chamber.

"Greetings, William, it's good to see you again." Salazar greeted flatly with a calculated look in her eyes as she inspected him from his rough dragon hide boots, somewhat dirty robes (she supposed he probably had been working till recently but still.), scared face, and his mid length scruffy flaming red hair, "you were chosen for your specific skills. Do Not Fail Me."

"Of course, but may I ask the mission. Collectors usually don’t bring outer level employees on their teams. No disrespect meant of course, it is as I said a great honor to be chosen." He replied, looking somewhat confused but confident.

"You will learn it soon; King Jareth will fill you in while I secure the artifact for transport." She said as the doors open and she enters the room.

"Your majesty." Both said bowing Salazar once more bowing almost in half, while Bill goes to the respectful 90° bow at the waist.

"Salazar, Mr. Weasley, your mission will not be an easy one, for you, Mr. Weasley, I have every confidence in you Salazar it will be one of the easiest missions you’ve had in many years." The king said with what for a goblin passed as an impish grin at Bill making the ginger shiver in discomfort, Salazar giving a ghost of a polite grin as she approached the box to check the protections for strength and potency, the king filling Bill in, in a vague sort of way do to the nature of collector missions.

"William, could you see if there are any other protections that could be enacted on this?" Salazar inquired levelly after the king finishes.

"Yes, of course." Bill replied as he started inspecting the existing protection and seemingly only strengthening them, "Done, it's as protected as it can be, my Lady."

"Very well," Salazar replied, sounding much like a goblin, placing the box into a pouch at her waist, "we shall be on our way. May your gold flow and your enemies tremble." She continues bowing to the king walking away from them, causing Bill to bow hurriedly and rush to catch up with Salazar.

"So, where are we going?" Bill asked excitedly.

"Hogwarts, do be a good little lion and stay out of trouble while we're there." She said dry as the Sahara, artfully canting an eye brow at him.

"Of course, ma'am, I would never imagine doing anything to cause your or Gringotts embarrassment or trouble." Bill rushed to assure.

"Good," Salazar replied with an amused grin, "an Mr. Weasley, if you ever call me ma'am again, your body will go mysteriously missing never to be found." She continued after turning and slowly moving closer, lightly tapping his cheek after, before turning and continuing her journey to the floo's. Leaving Bill to gulp and rush, once again, to catch up.

**-Hogwarts, Staff Meeting-**

"I really do not want to be back here." Salazar mumbles to herself quiet scowl on her face.

"This is amazing it's going to be great to be back even if only for a year." Bill enthused as they entered the staff room for the meeting held every year before school.

"Severus, may I?" Salazar inquired gesturing to the seat just to his left.

"And who might you be?" Asked Severus not looking up from his potion magazine.

"Come now, Sev, don’t you recognize the voice of your second-best friend?" She asked striking liker her houses symbol and snatching the magazine causing a hush in the room as Severus spun angrily around.

"You Little," Severus began before seeing the figure in Slytherin green and black faintly smirking at him with an eyebrow raised in challenge, "Lady Slytherin, do sit. It's been far too long old friend." He said pulling the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Sev, here's your magazine back." She said as she sat and placed the magazine in front of his seat. "You all should close your mouths, you'll catch flies like that." She continues as if she had only just noticed the others existence.

"Indeed, and we do still have a meeting to conduct." Dumbledore said with his genial smile shooting that grandfatherly look at Salazar causing her to grind her teeth. "This year we will be joined by Alastor Moody for Defense, and a couple of our alumni for the tournament Bill Weasley and Salazar Slytherin." He announced happily, Salazar looking contemplatively at Moody feeling something off with him. What followed was the most tear inducingly boring meeting she had ever had to sit through.


	2. Revelations

**-After the meeting,** **Dungeons** **-**  

“So, Mad-eye, how have you been?” Salazar asked coming up behind the DADA professor. 

“Fine, and yourself?” He responded with a tight almost Moddy-like nod. 

“Oh, you know just stewing over the last conversation we had.” She said airily drawing a hypothesis in her mind of who it could be if not Moody. 

“Really, which part?” ‘Moody’ asked somewhat nervously. 

“Why, the part about Albus of course.” She said licking her lips quickly, and seeing exactly what she was expecting. 

“Ah, well I must be going.” Replied the gnarled looking ex-Auror would be. 

“You know Barty,” She says stopping him in his tracks. “It would have been smart to get his actual memories before trying to be him. We didn’t even talk about Albus the last time I talked to the old cyclopes.” she said with a patronizing grin flashing a set of small fangs in warning at the young Death Eater. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Barty rushed out, as he was slightly shaking as he backed away from her. 

“Of course not.” She said walking away, her point being made. 

 **-Headmasters Office-**  

*Knock*Knock* 

“Enter” She heard after knocking on the door. 

“Hello, father.” Salazar said strolling into the room with a disinterested look at all his gadgets, though paying attention to what each one was for, and giving Fawkes a respectful nod. 

“Salazar dear, to what do I owe this unexpected visit you usually avoid me?” Albus asked with a grin coming around the desk towards her. 

“A warning,” Salazar replied taking a step back from his intended hug. “That Barty Crouch the younger is masquerading as Mad-eye. Though I do not know the location of the actual Moody. I thought you should know.” she finished before giving both Fawkes and Albus a nod before turning to leave. 

“What did I do wrong?” Albus asked stopping her in her tracks. 

“What didn’t you do father?” Salazar asked before leaving the room. 

 **-Black Lake, Bridge-**  

“And where might your most recent shadow be now?” Asked a velvety voice behind Salazar where she was leaning on the side of the bridge. 

“Spending time with his siblings I do believe. We’ve very little to do at this point. Just make sure the cup stays where it is which is behind heavy wards.” Salazar replied sounding bored. 

“Ah, well I suppose it could be worse it could be hunting down a dangerous artifact instead of just protection one.” Severus said coming to stand beside the ex-Ice Queen of Slytherin. 

“Actually, I would prefer that to being stuck here in close contact with Albus.” Salazar replied with a sigh. 

“What is your problem with Albus anyway you’ve always been against him yet he tries to get close to you at every possible turn?” Asked Severus curiously, well curiously for him that is. 

“A history that started before we were born. It barely matters what it is, I have no interest in dealing with him regularly which is why I declined the DADA position when he asked me to take it.” She responded straightening stiffly and turning to look at her old friend, “I told him earlier but I already know he’ll probably ignore my warning but Barty Crouch Jr. Is posing as Moody, don’t know what happened to Moody or where he is if he’s alive.” 

“Are you sure? How did you find this out?” Severus rushed out. 

“I encountered him in the dungeons and ran a bit of an experiment to confirm my suspicion. It’s good to see and talk to you again Sev.” She responded ending by placing a soft kiss on the Potion Masters cheek before walking away towards the Forbidden Forest. 

Two weeks later still nothing had been done about Moody/Crouch except for Severus keeping a closer eye on him. Albus had attempted to get Salazar to talk to him three more times without success. William had spent time catching up with his siblings and spending more time with them than he’d been able to in years. Salazar had been talking to a number of people she knew around the school such as Rubeus whom she had done business with a number of times do to his position of Care of Magical Creature Professor and the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper. Along with Filius whom she had worked with a few times at the bank during the summer months. Many more conversations with Severus about almost everything. Along with making sure Barty was kept aware that she knew causing the young Death Eater to be even more paranoid and jumpy than the wizard he was playing as. Though she had also snuck into Albus’ office a number of times to talk to Fawkes as the only founders familiar she knew the exact whereabouts of though he did make her aware of the slow madness and unavoidable death of Akasha, Salazar the Firsts familiar, which had both take a moment of morning for the poor protector with Fawkes singing a dirge to his old friend and Salazar putting the words to the tune for a friend she wished she had met. 

“So, you still ignore my warning?” Albus heard from a dark corner of his office late one night. 

“A warning with no proof.” Albus said already knowing this was going to be a long night drowned in memories and puzzlements, as it always was when his daughter actually deigned to speak to him. 

“A warning given so you could find the proof.” The same voice said getting closer along with a sound akin to sand falling onto sand as she came into the light with a scowl showing a set of small fangs. 

“But, where would I find the proof? Or do you just want me to accuse a man who very well could be a very good friend and not a disguised Death Eater, who was found dead let us remember, that that is what they are?” Albus asked looking at the young woman before him so much like her mother it almost hurt some times. 

“Oh yes because of all the people to accuse as such with them taking it wrong would be the most paranoid Auror to ever exist. Are you really so much a fool that even when you have a warning to prevent or at least try to prevent a hazard to students you won't even look into it!” Salazar rushed out obviously getting frustrated, before suddenly calming with a sad look to come over her face, “Then again it wouldn’t be the first time would it, daddy dearest.” she continued with a dry chuckle crossing her arms and looking to the side of the room. “You send multiple young children back to abusive homes every year. You sent Tom back to that horrible orphanage, Severus to that terrible drunk, and now I hear you send Heir Potter back to his vile bitch of an aunt. Perhaps, perhaps...” 

“Perhaps what Salazar?” Albus asked quietly almost a whisper as thoughts raced through his mind, as Salazar let out a dry almost broken chuckle. 

“Nothing, Father, nothing at all. The All Hollows Eve feast is day after tomorrow correct?” She said turning back to him. 

“Yes, yes, it is.” Albus replied with a tired sigh wishing she would talk to him more and yet not. The times she does he ends up with his world upside down and questioning everything and just so tired. He did miss the relationship he had with her when she was a child. But he doubted he would ever get that back and he had no clue as to why it had changed so. 

“Very well, good night, father.” Salazar said with a nod as she turned to leave. 

“Good night, Sali.” Albus said without thinking, not expecting her to stop with her hand on the door knob or the hitch in her breath before she left. 

She ran, she closed the door and ran. Why, why did he have to call her that of all things why that. She slammed the door to the guest quarters hoping William was still with his siblings as she ran into her room and warded it more strongly than any vault in Gringotts, as the tears began to fall. She missed him, no doubt about it. But could she forgive him? Could she forgive all the pain he’d allowed, the manipulations, all of it? She only had one answer, she didn’t know. 

*Knock*Knock* 

*Knock*Knock* 

“Salazar, I know you’re in there let me in.” Came a voice from the other side of her door. 

“Fuck.” She whispered as she wiped her face and let down the wards using her wand to open the door. “Severus, is something wrong?” she asked as he came in with a murderous scowl on his face. 

“I was actually going to ask...” he started in his usual snarky tone until he saw your red rimmed eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked coming to sit with you and wiped your still leaking eyes.  

“So much, Sev. So much, but at the same time nothing at all.” Salazar said softly laughing a bit at the end, “What did you need, Sev?” 

“I saw you running through the halls and followed you. I thought something happened.” Severus said as he wiped away the last of her tears with his handkerchief and offering it so she could blow her nose. 

“Nothing, just had a chat with Albus about Barty still being here. Though conversations can lead to a lot of emotional waves.” 

“Because of the history you mentioned the other day?” 

“Yes, among other things. Thank you for coming to check on me, Sev, I should get cleaned up for supper I'll see you in a bit. 

“No, I'll stay and walk with you to the Great Hall.” Severus said with conviction worried about what could make her cry. 

“Alright then.” Salazar said walking into her en suit. 

 **-Great Hall, Supper-**  

“Albus.” Salazar said loud enough to be heard over the general commotion of the Great Hall. 

“Yes, Salazar?” Albus asked still pondering over her reaction earlier. 

“I'll be gone most the day tomorrow I have business to attend to out of the country don’t worry I'll be back in time to set the cup.” Salazar said with the driest monotone she could. 

“Of course, will Mr. Weasley be going with you?” 

“No, he’ll be staying here to watch the cup till I get back.” 

“I will be?” asked Bill from next to Salazar getting a warning look as she replies. 

“Yes, William I told your earlier, do you not pay attention?” 

“OH, of course, yes, my apologies, Lady Slytherin, I must have forgotten. I will of course strive to remember such important instructions next time.” Bill hurried to say not wanting to get in trouble with Lady Slytherin or Gringotts through her. 

“I see, well I suppose I did catch you while you were helping your siblings with homework, I will strive to be clearer with my instructions next time.” Salazar said and small nod indicating he did the right thing, causing him to give an inaudible sigh. 

 **-Next Day,** **Nurmengard** **-**  

“Ich bin hier, um meinen Onkel Gellert Grindelwald zu sehen.” Salazar demanded walking up to the prison entrance. 

“Ja, Lady Slytherin!” The Aurors said rushing to open the doors and lead her to Gellert’s cell with worried looks. She was never this abrupt with them, what was going on?  

“Vielen Dank, meine Herren.” Salazar said seeing the cell in front of her, waving the Aurors off. 

“Hello, Uncle.” Salazar greeted noticing he was already up probably from the noise the Aurors made hurrying you to him. 

“Salazar, how are you dear?” Gellert said dragging an old chair to the door of his cell. 

“I truly do not know anymore, Uncle.” Salazar answered with a hollow laugh. 

“What happened, Little One?” Gellert asked worried for the child. 

“They’ve brought the Triwizard Tournament back this year.” 

“Mein Gott! Have they lost their minds?” 

“Mayhap, any way I took the job of watching the cup.” Salazar said, looking away obviously not saying something important. 

“And the rest, Little One.” 

“Its being held at Hogwarts.” She mumbled into her lap. 

“Ah, and your father agrees with this?” He asked, disinterestedly. 

“No, he apparently fought it and lost. Though there is a teacher who isn’t a teacher but a disguised Death Eater, and before you ask yes, I did tell him, and his argument no proof. As if I didn’t give him a reason to go looking for proof. Then, oh uncle, then when I confronted him about it.” She stops on a sigh. 

“What did he do, sweet heart?” Gellert asked concerned about her reaction. 

“He called me, Sali, I can’t even remember the last time he called me that. But I can’t forgive him, can I?” She asked so confused. 

“Have you talked to him?” 

“I just told you I did.” 

“No, I mean have you talked to him about everything. Why you have been so mad at him? Or what he did to upset you to begin with. Child, I love you, you know this, but you need to talk to him without the vague hints and such.” he said with a sigh knowing how both halves of the equation were, “He still loves you, just give him a chance. You don’t have to forgive everything, but perhaps you could start making amends and rebuilding the damaged bridges, have him go with you tonight when you go. Give him a chance.” 

“Alright, Uncle, I'll give him a chance, but I make no promises."

“That is all I ask. Now, tell me how you have been.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Ich bin hier, um meinen Onkel Gellert Grindelwald zu sehen = I'm here to see my Uncle Gellert Grindelwald
> 
> I'm here to see my Uncle Gellert Grindelwald = I'm here to see my Uncle Gellert Grindelwald
> 
> Vielen Dank, meine Herren = Thank you, gentlemen


	3. Family Relations

**-France-**

“Uncle?” Salazar called out walking into the library.

“Yes, Salizar, what do you need?” asked an ancient wizard as he came out from the shelves.

“Uncle Gellert, has advised I should talk to my father.”

“You disagree.” He replied raising an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know. I want to forgive him, but how can I?”

“Perhaps you don’t need to forgive him. Just explain to him and listen to what he has to say.”

“I will but how?”

“Perhaps giving him a chance to talk instead of cutting him off or waving his words away.”

“Fine, also, I found something of yours in his office.” Salazar said pulling a small chunk of stone from her robes, “I figured you’d like it back.”

“So, it wasn’t totally destroyed, thank you Salazar.”

“Your welcome.” she said hugging him tightly before heading to his floo.

**-Hogs Head-**

“Good evening, Aberforth, may I speak to you?”

“Of course, Lady Slytherin, please this way.” he responded leading her to the back room, “What’s wrong, Sweet Pea?”

“How do you deal with father on a regular basis?”

“What do you mean?”

“After everything he’s done. How do you deal with him? How could you forgive him? I mean after Aunt Ariana, Gellert, and just everything how do you forgive that?” she asked sounding so much younger than she was and just so lost.

“Truthfully, you don’t. But if you give your father a chance and you sit down and actually talk instead of avoiding him and telling him everything in riddles, despite him usually doing the same, and give him a chance of explaining or at least attempt to make amends. Perhaps you could at least start going back to how things used to be before between the both of you.”

“You’re sure that’s all it takes.”

“Maybe, maybe not, that’s up to the two of you. To be honest with you, Sweet Heart, I still can’t get along with my brother for long. Are you going tonight?”

“Yes, Uncle Gellert said to take him with me.”

“It might be a good idea.”

“Alright, thanks, Uncle.” Salazar sighed still more confused than she’d like to admit but needing to get back to Hogwarts for the feast.

**-Hogwarts, Great Hall-**

“Mr. Weasley, might you have the cup?” Asked Crouch Sr.

“No, sir, only Lady Slytherin can touch the case and she is still not back ye-” Bill was cut off as a resounding *CRACK* was heard right next to him.

“I have the cup, Crouch, do remember you are a guest on my ancestral land. I would show more respect to those in these halls if I were you.” Salazar said with a flat look accompanied with an ending sneer as she set the cup.

“Of course, Lady Slytherin, I'm sure no offence was meant, right Crouch old man?” said Ludo Bagman stepping up next to his fellow officiate.

“Of course, my apologies, Lady Slytherin.” Crouch said with a mocking bow to the young woman in front of him.

“Indeed, remember where you stand Crouch.” Salazar said with a vicious smirk at the now paling politician, “Have the rules been given, Albus?” she asked turning to him with a slight tilt of her head.

“I have, we were just getting ready to set the cup and put the wards around it.” Albus responded trying not to grin at the look of innocents on her face after hearing the veiled threat.

“Very well,” she responded placing the cup, and a couple wards of her own, “let the entries begin.” she intoned with a measured step back from the cup as she observed the students excitedly waiting and Albus laying the age line.

“You have until tomorrow night!” Albus announced before sending the students to bed.

“Albus, may I speak to you?” Salazar asked quietly as the hall emptied.

“Of course, you can always talk to me.” Albus said though he was slightly wary after their last talk but leading her to his office anyway.

“Do you remember Asper?” was the first thing Salazar said after they were both behind the closed door.

“Yes, the young girl you took under your wing in school.” Albus said with a grin at the memory of the young brunet who followed Salazar and Severus like a puppy in school.

“She died, not long after she graduated.”

“What happened?” Albus asked almost whispering the question.

“Thought you might know it was people from your group of flaming chickens. She wasn’t even doing anything!” came the response with an accusatory look at her father.

“What do you mean. The Order wouldn’t go after an innocent.” he replied with conviction even though he was trying to figure out if he even believed it.

“Then perhaps I saw wrong because it looked a lot like Jones and Fletcher were the ones who attacked her in our home.” she said face softening at the confusion on his face wondering if he even knew about it now, “You really didn’t know?”

“No, I had no idea.” Albus said, almost falling over as Salazar quickly summoned a chair for him. “What else have I missed?”

“I don’t know but if you truly want to listen, I can tell you everything I do know.” Salazar said with an uncomfortable shrug at his bewildered expression.

“Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea.”

“Well, I know that Uncle Gellert is technically innocent, many in your Order have done despicable things in your name, Dearborn did something to mother not long before she died not that I know if that has anything to do with her death.” Salazar told him watching his reactions and seeing he really had no idea about any of this.

“What did you mean about Gellert?” Albus said with a faraway voice.

“Someone had him under the imperious. Father, did you really know none of this?”

“No, perhaps if you can find the evidence for his innocents, we could get Gellert out.”

“I have it I just didn’t know who to take it to, I can get it for you. But, but,”

“But what?” Albus asked shocked by the warry look on her face.

“Wouldyouliketogovisitmumwithme?” she rushed out in one long word before taking a breath and repeating it more coherently, “Would you like to visit mum with me?”

“Of course, I will.” Albus said eyes widening at the request.

“Ok, let’s go then.” she said with a shy smile holding out her hand to him.

- **Godric’s** **Hollow** -

“Hey, mum, I'm talking to father again.” Salazar said to the tombstone in front of her as she placed a black rose on top of it along with Albus.

“Hello, Luv, I know I should come more often.” Albus said regretfully.

“No worries, my luv,” said a voice from behind them, “after all your quite busy from what I've seen.”

“Mum,” Salazar said with her head shooting up as Albus was struck speechless at the sight of his late wife in all her glory, “I’ve missed you so much.” she continues reaching out to her mother almost as if to touch her face.

“And I the both of you.” she responded taking Salazar’s hand as she gently closed Albus’ mouth, “I am glad to see you two together again, and you are right Dearborn had something to do with my death I just wish I knew what.”

“I am so sorry.” Albus said tears in his eyes as he looked at two of the most important women in his life both living and dead.

“It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know, though you should go and talk to poor Ariana. She has been so upset with the way you’ve been punishing yourself about her death.”

“Of course, mother, I always visit both of you on All Hollows Eve.” Salazar promised grabbing Albus’ arm. "We'll go do that now we are expected to be up early tomorrow.”

“Of course, I do hope the two of you can completely reconcile and perhaps next year you can bring your Uncles Ab and Gellert to visit us.”

“Ya, maybe, love you, mummy.”

“I do love you, Nialla.” Albus said with a sad smile at his wife.

“And I love the both of you as well.” Nialla said before fading away.

“Come, papa, let’s go see Auntie Ariana.” Salazar whispered to her father as he stood unmoving guiding him down a couple rows to find a content looking ghost sitting on a head stone leaning back to watch he stars. “Hello, Auntie, I brought someone with me.”

“Hm, oh, Salazar, Albus,” she said with a look similar to the Lovegood girl Salazar met a couple weeks into the school year. “Hello, what are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s All Hollows Eve tomorrow so I asked Al-papa to come with me.”

“Oh, you know, Albus, it wasn’t anyone’s fault that I died.”

“Of course, it was if I would have just listened to Aberforth if I had just talked with Gellert or Nialla.”

“No, Albus, death has led me to some realizations. One of them was that I had died after the attack as a child I just hadn’t realized it yet, and two in your hotheadedness you actually set me free and gave me the freedom I always wanted but was too afraid of. Thank you.” Ariana said getting up and hugging Albus as she left a kiss on his cheek. “Besides what are the chances of my beautiful niece sharing my name if it hadn’t been for that duel.” she smiled putting a hand on Salazars cheek briefly.

“I miss you, Ari, I really do.”

“I know, big brother, I know.” Ariana said as she faded away much like Nialla had.

“Thank you.” Albus said as they appeared back in his office.

“What?” Salazar asked tilting her head to the side confused.

“For taking me, thank you.”

“It was Uncle Gellert’s suggestion, but your welcome.” Salazar said somewhat uncomfortable before taking a bundle of papers that were not there before they left from one of the tables, “Here, this is the evidence I promised you. Good night.” she said quickly giving him the papers and leaving the room.


	4. Reconciliation and Connections

** -Next Day, Great Hall- **

“Good Morning, Sev.” Salazar said happily sitting next to her friend.

“I see you 're  in a better mood today.” Severus said calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

“ Ya , talked to some family and I think there ' s a good chance that we solved some issues that have been causing tension for a while.” she replied piling food onto her plate. “Albus.” she said with a small nod as he came into the hall.

“Salazar.” Albus replied genially as he passed.

“Morning.” Bill yawned as he sat down.

** -Headmasters Office- **

“Father?” Salazar asked hesitantly as she crept into the office.

“Yes, dear heart.” Albus answered from behind his desk.

“I know you don’t want to risk accusing  Barty  of being  Barty  but I am worried about the plans he could be tasked with. Could you at least try to keep an eye on him?”

“Yes, if it will set your mind at ease.” Albus said with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes.

“Thank you, I know you want to believe he’s who he says he is but I just have a weird feeling about him and I'm worried especially with the tournament and Heir Potter.” she said with a said chewing on her lip with a fang.

“Of course, and do you have any plans past guarding the cup throughout the tournament?” Albus asked with an indulgent gin at the nervous habit she defiantly inherited from  Nialla .

“Clear Gellert and visit the uncles and, maybe, talk, with you, catch up.” she said still looking nervous.

“Of course, that sounds like an excellent plan. I have already sent your evidence to the ICW to start proceedings on Gellert being released.”

“Good, we did promise mum after all.” she said flashing a fanged grin, as they moved to other topics starting to mend the relationship almost ruined by the actions of rogue Order members.

** -Edge of the Forbidden Forest- **

“Salazar.” Severus greeted mildly.

“Hey, Sev.” Salazar responded quickly closing her fingers around something. “How are you today?”

“Fine, what is that?” he asked pointing to her hand.

“Something I need to make a decision about. It doesn’t really matter right now.” she said with a smile.

“I see, well, while you're thinking would you like some company?” he asked with a smirk.

“Sure, actually, Sev, what would you say if someone asked you to, c-co-court them or let them co-cou-court you?” she stuttered out.

“Check their eyes.” He said dryly looking away to the castle, “Let's face it Sal, I'm no ones idea of an ideal partner.”

“Hey, you'd make anyone a great husband or, or, well, m-m-mate.” she ended quietly not looking at him.

“What was that last part.” he asked slowly turning to  her.

“I-I,” she stopped to take a calming breath, “Would you accept this.” she finally settled on handing him a bright almost translucent blue scale.

“Where did you get this?” he asked looking at the oddly familiar scale in her hand.

“Sev, that doesn’t entirely matter right now think about everything you know about me. Will you accept it?” she asked again almost desperately she was so nervous.

“Are you?” Severus started just to stop as his eyes widened in recognition of what she was asking.

“Yes, but the choice is yours, my dearest friend.” she replied quietly trying not to renege her offer/request.

“Why, why me, why now.” he asked unsure.

“Because, I’ve never thought I had anyone in my life I could make that connection with and then I came back here and I reconnected with you, and I realised I had missed the truth in front of me for so many years, and then, well, I was scared okay. Scared that you would sneer in my face and reject me, or get mad and say you never wanted to see me again. Then you sat down asked me what I was looking at and I couldn’t deny myself or my feelings any longer.” she replied getting quieter and quieter until the last when she slowly started to pull back her hand, “But I understand, you don’t want this, you wanted Lily and you still do and that’s fine, it is, I'll survive, I'm sorry.” she continued tears starting to well in her eyes.

“No, no, I will accept.” Severus said softly catching her hand in his, “I was just surprised, that’s all. You could get any man you wanted, I never suspected. Besides you know my feelings for Lily were that of a sister not a lover.” He explained tilting her head up by the chin his eyes narrowing in pain seeing the tears in her eyes as he wiped the couple that escaped her control.

“So, you will accept?” she asked a grin slowly taking over her face.

“Yes, I accept your scale and promise the protection it represents and accept that which you so willingly give.” he said seriously and in the way tradition required.

“Thank you.” she whispered as she clung to his neck.

“Of course.” he said placing a careful kiss to her head.

“We’re going to have to talk to Albus.” she said a short while later after she had calmed.

“Why?” he asked curiously knowing how strained the relationship was.

“He’s my father.” she said quietly playing with her fingers.

“Your father?” he asked in shock, “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

“Because, we haven’t gotten along since I was much younger. But we’re starting to work out our issues.”

“That was what you meant this morning.” he said in understanding, “Well, we should probably go now the feast is in just a little while.”

“Of course.” she said as they stood and she took his hand and apparated them to the Headmasters office.

** -Headmasters Office- **

“Father?” Salazar called not seeing him in the main area of the office.

“Yes, Sali, ah, Severus, what can I do for you two.” Albus asked somewhat shocked by the fact she had revealed their relationship to Severus with as much as she usually hid it. In response Severus held up his hand causing Albus to blink dumbly for a moment until he finally noticed the scale in his palm his eyes growing to the size of saucers. “I see.” he whispered.

“It was my choice father, I simply wanted you to know since we are starting to talk and trying to make amends.” Salazar said nervously.

“Of course, it is I was merely shocked that I never thought of this possibility is all.” Albus responded getting a hold of himself at her tone coming and surprising both younger ones with an impromptu group hug. “I ’ m very happy for both of you.”  he said stepping back.

“Thank you, father.”

“Though I will say this Severus as of tomorrow if you break her heart it will not be me you need to worry about.” Albus warned with a grave look at his old student.

“They released Uncle?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes, he’s coming here while he recovers from his imprisonment.”

“Great, did you hear that Sev?!” she asked excitedly spinning and hugging Sev around the neck almost choking him.

“I did yes.” he said squeezing her carefully back.


End file.
